Harry Potter and a Look Into the Future
by Dolsey Devyne
Summary: The first chapter in a series about Harry's future when he is just 18.
1. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and a Look Into the Future**

**Chapter One**

  


*Disclaimer-At this point in time I own none of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. But I really like her storys and I really have some great ideas! Please don't sue! Just kidding. But there will be some of my own characters so don't worry!   


The clock struck twelve. A teenage boy sleeps restlessly at his aunt and uncles house. He sits straight up in bed. The room seemed to spin before him. He is pulled into the air and it seems as if he is inside a tornado. He sees himself getting older, first fifteen, sixteen, seveteen...he sees his friends, he sees his school, his teachers, his enemies, and finally...

"Still hurts,"he says clutching his forehead where a tiny scar marks the memory of the day his parents were murdered by the greatest dark wizard in time, "and Voldemort hasn't even made any moves to take over the wizarding world of England. Not while Dumbledore's around I guess. Oh look! I'm 18! Great! Wait a minute! Damn! No school to look forward to! I've gotta get out of this hell!"   
He then went back to bed without another thought.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon yelled through the door.   
"Huh?" Harry Potter, or the 'Boy who lived,' asked sleepily.   
"Down here now! That stupid..." his voice trailed off as he walked down the stairs.   
Harry walked down the stairs slowly. He was afraid to see what Uncle Vernon was so mad about. When he got downstairs, his cousin was cowering in the corner.   
"Harry!" his uncles voice yelled from the living room. Harry followed his voice and found his aunt lying on the floor.   
"What..."   
"She fainted. From fright!" He yelled.   
"Why?"   
"Just look at who's standing in the door!"   
Harry looked. When he saw who it was he almost yelled in joy. But, then he saw the looks on their faces. Sirius Black (which must of been Aunt Petunia's reason for fright), and Remus Lupin.   
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.   
"It's Dumbledore. He's sick. He tried to take on Voldemort alone and he had too many blasts of the cruciatus curse. He might die Harry. It's your last chance to tell him what you want to. Get your things, we're going to Hogwarts," Remus explained in a sad monotone voice.   
"He...he...did...everything for me. He...he was always there when James..." Sirius's voice trailed off. Harry saw the look on Sirius's face that was always there whenever someone spoke of James. He still blamed himself for the murder of his good friend.   
Harry ran upstaires to get his things.   
"Harry, haven't you forgot something?" Harry looked up.   
"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you I won't be coming back!"   
"No, you forgot to ask permission to leave."   
"Like you give a damn." Harry knew that Vernon would keep him there just to make him miserable. Harry wasn't going to spend the rest of his life with that bastard though.   
"No, you're right. I don't. But havn't I tought you anything?"   
"No. Oh yeah! You tought me that it's OK to be prejudice."   
"You..." Harry shut the door in his face.   
"We'll have to come back when Dudley's in more of a mood for talking." Harry said. All of a sudden though, he burst into tears. "He was like a dad..."   
Sirius hugged him and told him he'd be fine. "People do live from overdose's of the cruciatus curse." Remus said, although he looked doubtful.

"He needs his rest!" yelled Madam Pomfrey. Harry smiled, glad to know that one thing would always be the same.   
"But it's Harry! Oh and me! And...well I don't think he'd want to see Remus. Go away, or she won't let us in!" Sirius said trying to liven up the situation.   
Remus had a look of mocking hurt on his face as he backed away. Then he grinned and came back. "Ahhh, yes Sirius. I know that he would like to see me,"he said happily. Then his voice changed to a mocking evil tone, "But you just want him all to yourself!"   
"Mwahahahahaha!" laughed Harry joining in on the fun. Madam Pomfrey looked like she'd had enough of The Marauders for today.   
"Alright, go in! But you'll have a guilty mind if he gets worse from lack of rest with you blokes around! Aren't you ever serious?"   
"Yeah," replied Remus. "But, well I feel a little out of myself today. Oh wait! That's Sirius and I'm Remus! Right! He then pulled a quill out of Harry's old school trunk, and dipping the quill in the ink, he wrote remus on a piece of parchment and stuck it in his pocket. "If I forget, that might come into use!" he said as they walked into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey pointed to a bed in the corner.   
Harry walked over and pulled the curtains open. When he saw Dumbledore lying there, the twinkle gone from his blue eyes, he almost lost control again. Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "Harry, there is something I must tell you."   
"Yes?"   
"My name was not always Albus Dumbledore. It had once been Albus Potter. I am your great-grandfather and I changed my name for certain reasons only a headmaster would know of. I didn't want to embarrass you grandfather for one thing." He chuckled, then he coughed. "If you know what I mean."   
"But, how come you didn't take me in when...?" Harry stopped, for he didn't want to see the look on Sirius's face again.   
"Because, my duty of headmaster would be very time consuming, and it would be a rare coincidence if I saw you and was able to tell you the things a gaurdian must. Of course, at the time, I thought the Dursley's would tell you all you needed to know about your hidden life, but it seems I was wrong. Let me get some rest now."   
"Good-bye, grandfather." Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder and directed him out of the hospital wing. Harry felt like a schoolboy once more. He felt that pang of childhood pain that you often get, but this time, it was stronger than ever before. Harry wondered why, but then realized that he would not have any family anymore.

"Harry! I got a job for you at the Ministry with Hermione!" Sirius came burting through the door.   
"Awww...not the minestry!" Harry groaned and Sirius' face fell.   
"Well then, Where?"   
"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" Sirius chuckled.   
"Alrighty then!" Sirius and Harry apparated to the small store in Hogsmeade which held any kind of joke supplies that you needed for a prank.   
"Hello, Harry!" chimed George as soon as Harry appeared.   
"How can I help you old chap? Fake wands, Filibuster Fireworks, Dungbombs, Canairy Creams!" Fred continued for his brother.   
"I'd like to work here!" Harry yelled as George set off a Firework.   
"Sure!" He handed Harry a sweater, probably made by Mrs. Weasley (even though she didn't want them to start the joke shop), with the letters WWW printed across the front.   
"Come in tomorrow!" Fred told him cheerfully as Harry and Sirius turned to leave. But then Fred and George stopped them and gave them a few prank things.   
"Oy Harry, Sirius! Say hi to are old pal Severeus won't you?" They both said winking.

Dumbledore twists and turns un his bed. He opens his eyes and suddenly before him stands a figure with a snakelike face, a face that most wizards in England would flee Europe from if they ever saw it lurking down a dark alley.   
"I didn't finish you off Dumbledore, but now is the time to do so," says a highpitched voice.Dumbledore struggles to find his wand, but never sees it anywhere. He whispers the words Harry Potter, so silently, that not even Voldemort can here him.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouts. A green light flashes through the hospital wing. Dumbledore stops twisting immedietly and is soon staring up at the ceiling with glassy wide eyes. Voldemort smiles a sinister twisted smile. He has sucseeded in his task.

Harry's scar burns in pain. Harry wakes and runs down to Sirius who is sleeping in the lounge. But, before he gets there, he has a feeling that he should go into the hospital wing. He turns around and runs in that direction. When he reaches the door, he flings it open and runs inside. He can't believe what he sees.

*So, did you like it? Don't worry! There will be more parts! As long as I don't get too many flames! There will be characters you've never heard of *Dolsey de Winter cough* *Winona Riddle cough*. Well, please Review! Thanks!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and a Look Into the Future**

**Chapter Two**

Harry looks down at the figure on the bed. Albus Dumbledore is lying there, dead, his eyes staring up at Harry and giving him a chill. Harry knew Voldemort must have entered the castle somehow. But how? Although Dementors weren't surrounding it like in his third year, it was still well protected. And how had he managed to kill Dumbledore, the only person that he feared?   
"Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled, as he walked over to her office.   
"What?" she asked grumpily. Then she saw why Harry was so frantic. She stared into Dumbledore's eyes for a few seconds, not believing what she was seeing, and then she fainted. Harry turned and ran towards Dumbledore's office, where Professor McGonagall was taking charge.   
"Canary Creams," he told the gargoyle which moves away immediately. Professor Mcgonagall is just getting ready to leave when Harry bursts into the room.   
"What is it Harry?" she asks.   
"Dumbledore...Voldemort...dead," he says. She nods and heads out the door.   
"How did he die?" she asks Madam Pomfrey.   
"Killing curse...Voldemort. Who will be the new headmaster?" Just as she finishes her sentence, she notices a piece of parchment sitting on the nightstand. It reads 'Harry Potter' in shimmering, magical letters. Madam Pomfrey nods.   
"It's for the best. Harry Potter can either defeat Voldemort, or at least fulfill Dumbledore's task of keeping Hogwarts on our side."   
"Yes, I agree. Now, we'll have a funeral on Monday, so we will have a day to set up. We'll ask students and full-grown wizards if they would like to attend. Start sending out invitations to the best of the wizarding world," she explains, best meaning people on their side.   
"Alright, Minerva. They'll be ready in minutes," Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried over to her office.   
"Harry, Severus is here for the rest of the summer. Would you please explain to him what happened? I would, but I have things that I must do before the service."   
"Yes, I will."   
"But, Harry, I must show you something first."   
"What?" asked Harry curiously.   
"This. It's a piece a parchment."   
"It says my name," said Harry blankly.   
"Yes, Dumbledore wrote it before he dies. He wants you to be headmaster." Harry passed out. Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office.   
"What happened?" she asked.   
"Too much excitement, I guess."   
"Well, we'd better get him to bed. We'll tell Severus about Albus tomorrow."   
"Yeah, I'm really tired."   
Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey hurried off to their offices.

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore was no longer on the bed in the corner. All the sheets had been pulled of and the bed lay bare in the morning light. He saw the parchment still sitting on the nightstand and almost passed out again, but decided it would be better if he didn't. He remembered that he was supposed to tell Professor Snape that Professor Dumbledore had died. He pulled on his robes and hurried down to the dungeons.   
All of Snapes things were scattered across the room, in boxes and bags, things to help him move. Harry went into Snape's office.   
"Uh, Professor Snape?" Harry asked. The greasy, black haired man was pulling something off a shelf.   
"Just getting something for the headmaster Potter!"   
"He won't be needing it."   
"What?"   
"Well, in the middle of the night, Voldemort, don't ask me how, but he got into the castle in the middle of the night. He then killed Professor Dumbledore with the killing curse, but not before Professor Dumbledore proclaimed that I was to be headmaster. Yes I am probably the youngest headmaster in the history of Hogwarts, but..." He stopped to take a breath and saw the misbelief in Snape's eyes.   
"You're not funny Potter. Yes, some jokes you Potter's pulled were funny, but not this one. I'm going up to see him now." Snape walked up to the hospital wing. He turned to go over to the corner, but stopped dead in his tracks.   
"Potter...what did you do with the headmaster?" A door shut behind them and Madam Pomfrey walked out.   
"He's telling the truth Severus. And yes, he will be the new headmaster."   
"Him? Potter? That boy? He's only eighteen!"   
"Yes, but he is probably one of the only other wizards You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. Although now... Um, by the way. There's a request for a job as potiens mistress by a girl by the name of Janette Creestan. You might want to respond to her and explain about Professor Dumbledore. But, she sounds good."   
"Alright."   
"Also, here's one for Defense against the Dark Arts. Her name is Dolsey de Winters"   
"Great! Now that's taken care of! Did she go to Hogwarts?"   
"Read her application."

Dear Professor Dumbledore,   
I am from Beuxbatons, but I am not French and would rather teach here   
in England where I am from. I would like to teach Defense against the Dark Arts   
since I'm sure no one else will be taking the job any time soon. Please respond to me   
muggle mail at number 6 Privet Drive. Thankyou very much.   
A fellow witch,   
Dolsey de Winters

Her handwriting was loopy and pretty, just like Madam Maxime would have liked it to be. But then Harry reread the letter, and someting hit him. Number 6 Privet Drive. That would be the house next to him.   
"I'll be right back!" he said, and he apparated back to Privet Drive.

Petunia screamed. Uncle Vernon came running into the kitchen.   
"What are you doing here?" Uncle Vernon asked scowling.   
"Trust me, I'm not very happy to see you either!"   
"Well then, what are you doing here?"   
"I've come to talk to a neaighbor. I'll be seeing you!"   
"But you don't know anyone!" cried Aunt Petunia.   
"Do the de Winters happen to live on our street?"   
"Yes they do," said Uncle Vernon.   
"I've come to see Dolsey de Winter about her knew job working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Harry Potter."   
"You? Headmaster? Why you couldn't even get a job that high of rank in your world!"   
"Sorry you feel that way. Now I have important buisness to do with Madam Dolsey," he then walked out of the house, then to followed the path to the house next door. He dropped his wand though and bent to pick it up.

"Ummmm…excuse me."   
Harry looked up to see a girl with light-brown hair with blond highlights streaking to the back.   
"Do you know of a Hogwarts?" Harry gasped. "Well, I saw someone who looked like you on the front of a newspaper. I was just wondering."   
"Well, what did it say?"   
"Just that it was his or your birthday. Do you happen to be Harry Potter?"  
"Yes."   
"Oh. Nice to meet you. I've learned much about your experiences with You-Know-Who at Beuxbatons."   
"You must be Dolsey."   
"Why yes. How did you know?" Harry explained about Professor Dumbledore.   
"Now I am the Headmaster."   
"Oh. Wow. How...tragic. So, this may seem ignorant, but, do I get the job?"   
"Well, you're the only person who applied so, yes, you do!"   
"Great! Whens the start of first term?"   
"September first. I gotta go. My friends no nothing of last nights events. Bye."   
"Bye."

Pop!   
"Oh hi Harry! Wait. Where's your sweater? You didn't lose it did you? We have limited supplies you know?" Ron said as he pulled out three boxes of nitted sweaters. "Mom needed to find a way to let go of the pain she got when we first started the buisness. As you can see, she took to knitting."   
"Well, I can't work here anymore."   
"Why?"   
"Dumbledore. He didn't make it..." and once more Harry had to explain the things that had happened the night before.   
"Wow!" Ron looked as if he were about to cry.   
"I'd better send an owl to Hermione."   
"Yeah."   
"Can you imagine how she'll react?!"


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and a Look Into the Future**

****

**Chapter Three**

****

_Dear Hermione,_   
_ Professor Dumbledore had an overdose of the cruciatus curse when he_   
_ tried to battle Voldemort 1-on-1. Therefore, he was very weak for a long time._   
_ While Dumbledore was sleeping, Voldemort must have slipped into the_   
_ hospital wing and killed him. I don't know how he even got into the castle. Please_   
_ Come to Hogwarts immediatly._   
_ Harry___

_ PS-There's one thing I forgot to mention. He chose me as the new headmaster._   
__ __

_ Dear Harry,_   
_ Oh my gosh! It seemed as if he would never die! I think I'll cry for a long time._   
_ I'll be right over to the castle! Good luck with you're new job Harry!_   
_ Love,_   
_ Hermione_   
__   
__ __

_ Hermione appeared with a tear streaked face in front of Harry and Ron. She ran over and hugged Ron, then Harry._   
_ "Oh! I'm sorry! It's just, Dumbledore! Of all people! Oh Harry! He must have been like a father to you!"_   
_ "More of a father than you think," Harry mumbled._   
_ "What?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time._   
_ "Let me explain. Professor Dumbledore is my Great-Grandfather. He changed his last name from Potter to Dumbledore, for a few reasons. One, was so he wouldn't embarrass my grandfather, or my dad, or even me. He said there are more reasons too."_   
_ "Oh my! He was your last living wizarding relative!" cried Hermione._   
_ "That's very confusing," said Ron._   
_ "Yeah," Harry said. "I think I'll have a lot of work to do this year."_   
_ "Harry, the students are arriving."_   
_ "Oh, I'd better get ready," Harry pulled some parchment out of his pocket._   
__   
_ The doors of the Great Hall opened and the first years walked in. They all lined up and waited, looking very scared. Professor McGonagall sat a stool down in front of them, and placed a tattered old wizarding hat in front of them. The hat began to sing a song about all the different houses._   
_ "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your house, you will go and sit at that table," Professor Mcgonagall told the first years._   
_ "Amon, Eliza!"_   
_ She put on the hat with trembeling hands, and sat on the stool, where she almost toppled off._   
_ "HUFFELPUFF!"_   
_ This continued on until "Zimbal, Melissa!" was called, and put into "GRYFFINDOR!"_   
_ "I know what you all want to do," said Harry. "You want to start on the feast. But I would like you to know that I'm the new headmaster. Professor Dumbledore, as you may know, has told me to take his place..." He then told all about Professor Dumbledore and why he isn't there. Some people cried, some people looked stunned, and the first-years looked a little confused. Some people looked frightened too._   
_ "We have two new teachers. For a long time, we have believed that the Defense Against the Dark Arts job has been jinxed, but hopefully this year, the times will change. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor de Winter. Also, Professor Snape has decided to get a new job this year," many cheers rang out from the crowd, and even Harry smiled,"we now have Professor Creestan."_   
_ "Thank God!" said Ginny. "But we still had to suffer through six years with him."_   
_ "Let the feast begin!" Harry's voice echoed through the Great Hall._   
_ "What's the new password?" a girl asked Ginny, who was now Head Girl._   
_ "Canary Clusters," Ginny said. The girl walked out of the Great Hall and up the staircase. She looked a little depressed. After sometime, the feast was over, and all the houses hurried off to bed._   
_ "Hi Ginny!" Harry said, trying to sound a little more enthusiastic then he really was._   
_ "Hi Harry! Are you OK?"_   
_ "Yeah, I guess. I didn't expect it. I mean, he was like a second father to me."_   
_ Ginny smiled, "I know what you mean. Hogwarts has that feeling to it, like you were meant to be here. Like it's your house."_   
_ "You'd better go Ginny. BY the way, I'd like to congratulate you on your new job as Head Girl."_   
_ "Thanks," she said as she hurried off. As she turned a corner, she leaned against the wall. "If only he were mine," she whispered, blushing._   
__   
_ The first month passed rather uneventfully, but on the morning of October 31, Harry walked into his office to find a message written on the wall. He gasped. It wasn't written with magic ink, it was written with Unicorns blood!_   
_Harry Potter. You have made a mistake._   
_ You have taken Dumbledore's place._   
_ You will Regret this. Die, Harry Potter, die!___

_ He had to find someone! But who? Voldemort couldn't have got into the castle underneath his very nose. His scar would have hurt! Professor McGonagall! He hurried out of his office._


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and a Look Into the Future**

**Chapter Four**

"Minerva! Professor McGonagall!" Minerva McGonagall rushed out of the office.   
"What was it?" she asked.   
"A...mess-message...on the wa-wa-wall!" he exclaimed.   
She hurried away to his office. They walked in, but the message wasn't there.   
"Harry...Are you OK about Albus?"   
"But it was here! I swear it was!"

*************************************************************************************************************************   
Told by Draco Malfoy

"Father! I won't join your side!" I shouted.   
"Yes. You will Draco." Lucius Malfoy, my father said calmly. "Crucio!"   
I shook violently as I was tossed to the ground by the force of the unforgivable curse. I was in pain, but I wouldn't give up. He was going to put the Impercio curse on me. I knew it. I couldn't beat it. I was going on his side, Voldemort's side, no matter what I thought.   
"Impercio!"   
_You will go to the Dark Side Draco. You will follow in my footsteps. __One voice said in my head._   
_ No don't do it! You should stay on this side! Another voice said._   
I broke the curse. For once in my life, I was stronger than my father. I turned and ran out the door. I was going to go to Hogwarts. I reached the castle, towering over the land. I opened the doors and went in. Professor McGonagall was just leaving Professor Dumbledore's office.   
"Professor McGonagall! I must speak to the headmaster!" I told her.   
"Yes. Alright." she said.   
I hurried up the stairs, but when I opened the door to Dumbledore's office, I stopped dead in my tracks. There stood Harry Potter. He was paceing across the room.   
"What are you doing here Potter?"   
"Why, this is my office," he said with a look of sorrow in his eyes.   
"You? Headmaster?"   
"Yes, didn't you hear?"   
"I think I heard something about it."   
"Why, you should have your memory checked. What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?"   
"I...I was going to tell you, I wanted to join your side. Or actually, I was going to tell Dumbledore."   
"Are you a spy Draco?"   
"What?"   
"Exactly what I said, Draco."   
"No! Not for him! Not for..."   
"Are you afraid to say his name Draco?"   
"Voldemort."   
"There we go. So, you're not. I'll be right back."

*************************************************************************************************************************

Told by Harry Potter

I hurried back up to my office where Draco waited. I held the Truth Potion in my hand. I stepped into my office and told him to drink it.   
"No!" he said blushing.   
I forced his mouth open and he drank it.   
"I've always been jealous of Harry Potter. He's alwasys been able to stick up for himself. I never wanted to join the dark side. I've always had a crush on Hermione Granger..."   
On and on he went. My mouth getting wider as he went. When he was done he turned away, but I saw pink in his pale cheeks. He liked Hermione! But Hermione absolutely hated him! He was jealous of me? The Draco Malfoy! And, he wanted to join our side.   
"Alright, but...can you work as a spy? With Severus?"   
"Well..."   
"We need you."   
"Alright. I'll go home now. I'll apologize. I'll tell him I want to go on their side." And so he did.   


"Appear!" I said after awhile. The writing appeared back on the wall. I ran to get Professor McGonagall. When I did, she shook her head, but she obeyed my wish. She hurried upstairs behind me. When we got there, she gasped.

Harry Potter. You have made a mistake.   
You have taken Dumbledore's place.   
You will Regret this. Die, Harry Potter, die!

"I kind of thought you were going crazy, Harry," she said, shaking slightly.   
"Yeah, well, I did an appearing charm and this is what happened. I thought maybe I had been hallucinating, too. Draco Malfoy just joined our side," he then added on.   
"But, how do you know he isn't a spy?" she asked.   
"Truth Potion."   
"Good thinking!"   


*************************************************************************************************************************

Told by Winona Riddle

I did the first part of my plan last night. Harry Potter is probably scared out of his wits by now, then I will be able to do the second part. I laughed my cold laugh. Then the Gryffindor seventh years entered my class. I had to be as nice as possible, or someone might suspect.   
"Why hello, class," I said smiling.   
"Hello," everyone said back.   
"Today we will start polyjuice potions. You will test them with a partner. You may choose your own partner. Try to choose someone the same height as you," I said, being miss nicey-nicey.   
I began to check off who was with who. One boy, by the name of Colin Creevy was having a lot of trouble.   
"Do you need help?" I asked sweetly.   
"Uh, yeah, please," he said shyly.   
"Now..." I started. Soon everyone had drank their potions. Just when people were changing back, Professor Potter stepped in. He looked startled at first, at the sight of people half themselves and half someone else, but then he smiled, as if he were remembering something. Suddenly, something dark seemed to flash through his eyes, and his face grew solemn once more.   
"Everyone, back to your common rooms! Now! Professor McGonagall will explain."   


*************************************************************************************************************************

Told by Ginny Weasly

We walked out of Professor Creestan's class obeyingly. We knew it was something bad, so our heads hung, as if frightened to look up.   
There was something wrong with Professor Creestan. She was to nice. The look didn't fit her. It was as if she were hiding something.   
"Canary Creams," I said, as we reached the common room.   
Professor McGonagall came just after us.   
"There was a message from you-know-who found this morning. It was...It was...explaining...well...actually...It was threatening the headmaster to...die." My face froze. "Harry Potter is in great danger, at the time of the Dark Lord's rising."   
At this I fainted.


	5. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and a Look Into the Future

Chapter Five

"Ginny, Ginny! Wake up! It's me! Harry! You're OK!" Harry called.   
"Harry? Are you OK?" I asked faintly. I looked around me and realized I was in the hospital wing.   
"Why did you faint?" asked Professor McGonagfall.   
"Why, I-I-I," I tried to finish.   
"It was when I said Harry was in danger. But, of course you knew that! You were already part of one of his other adventures!" She shook her head disaproovingly.   
"Why I guess I fainted," I thought why as I blushed. "Well, because of fear."   
"Oh, that's reason enough," she said, but Harry was standing in the corner grinning. I thought I even saw him blushing. "I'll leave now."   
The door closed and Madam Pomfrey walked into the office. "Finally! Now you- Headmaster! Please she needs her rest! But you're so stubborn, you'll never leave!"   
"I'll leave. When I'm done," he said with his green eyes twinkeling. I almost thought I saw a young Professor Dumbledore standing before me.   
"Well, alright," Madam Pomfrey said sharply. "Twenty minutes." She then walked away. Harry sat in the chair next to my bed.   
"Ginny, you're OK, right? I mean, you're not under any, um, er, spells?" he asked. He must have meant the unforgivable curse, the imperius curse. He thought I was weak from trying to break it! If I was I couldn't tell him though! They would make me say no.   
"No, it's just that-" I blushed.   
"Well, I'll be going," he said as he walked out of the hospital wing.   
*************************************************************************************************************************

Told by Harry Potter

I apparated to the Ministry of Magic where Hermione was working.   
"Hermione! I-I" I stopped, not sure if I wanted to tell her now. She looked at me expectantly.   
"Yes?"   
"I, I think I like Ginny," I said.   
"Well Harry! We all like Ginny!" She said impatiently. "You didn't have to interupt me for that." She went back to work. I choked.   
"Love Ginny," I changed it a bit.   
"Well that's different!" she said grinning.   
"Yeah," I mumbled blushing.   
"Now, there's no problem there! She loves you, you love her! When's the wedding?" she asked giggleing.   
"Shutup! I'm serious!" I exclaimed.   
"So am I," she said calmly.   
"Well! If you're going to be that way!"   
"Did you tell Ron?"   
"No! She's his sister!"   
"Yeah?"   
"You're impossible!"   
"So are you!"   
I apparated back to the castle. All that had taken only fifteen minutes.

"Hi Ginny! We still have four minutes!" I said gasping for breath.   
"Oh, why hello Harry!" she looked up from her book.   
"Ginny, this is a teacher-student relationship we'll have if we start now, so I'd ask you out, but I want to wait till you graduate," I said. She blushed.   
"Well, I understand. I can wait. But, promise me you won't be taken by then."   
"I promise," I said.   
"Harry! OUT!" Madam Pomfrey yelled.   
"OK."

*************************************************************************************************************************

Told by Draco Malfoy

"Father, I'm sorry. I want to be on your side. I don't know what came over me," I explained.   
"Why, I understand. That's how I was when my father told me," he said understanding.   
"Oh Thankyou!" I cried and knelt to kiss the hems of his robes.   
"Let us go to the first meeting," he said and we walked off.


End file.
